Co by było, gdyby
by Lossie
Summary: AU do zakończenia "Nikt się nie dowie". Napisane za sugestią mrocznej88. HG/SS


Wszystko wydarzyło się w przeciągu kilku sekund. Nagle Voldemort zwalił się na ziemię. Jego ciało zwiotczało i skurczyło się, po czym zamarło. Na gadziej twarzy malował się wyraz najszczerszego zdziwienia, a ludzie dookoła wstrzymali oddech, najwyraźniej nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, czego byli świadkami.

Martwy.

Największy wróg nareszcie został pokonany i leżał u ich stóp, a jego pogromca stał nad pomarszczonym ciałem z wyciągniętą różdżką, nadal spięty i gotowy do ataku.

Jako pierwsi ocknęli się Śmierciożercy. Trzaski teleportacji przemieszały się z krzykami ludzi, którzy rzucili się łapać uciekających morderców. W ogólnym rozgardiaszu, niemal na samym środku sali, stała Hermiona. Czuła pulsujący ból głowy, w wilgotnej dłoni ściskała różdżkę i rozglądała się nerwowo dookoła, najwyraźniej kogoś szukając.

_"Przecież przed chwilą tu był! Nie mógł się rozpłynąć! Nie mógł zniknąć!"_

Powoli zaczynała ogarniać ją panika. Ruszyła z miejsca, przepychając się przez wrzeszczący tłum. Wiedziała, że musiał gdzieś tu być. Przecież go widziała dosłownie chwilę temu! Był nie do przeoczenia, nie do pomylenia, więc to z pewnością był on. Jednak nie widziała go. Morze czarnych peleryn, różnobarwnych włosów i wymachujących różdżkami dłoni przysłaniało jej widok na zdewastowaną Wielką Salę. 

Dostrzegła Rona, który przepychał się jej stronę i obleganego przez tłum Harry'ego, któremu każdy chciał uścisnąć dłoń. Pani Weasley tuliła do siebie płaczącą Ginny, a Luna pomagała podnieść się z ziemi Neville'owi. Słyszała pokrzykiwanie profesor McGonagall i głośne łkanie Hagrida. Widziała Malfoyów, którzy stłoczyli się przy wyjściu i nerwowo rozglądali wokoło, jakby myśląc, że ktokolwiek zwróci na nich uwagę w tym bałaganie.

Potknęła się i upadła. Wiedziała - czuła - jak chropowata, kamienna posadzka kaleczy jej kolana, jednak nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. Była tak zmęczona walką, miesiącami ukrywania się oraz ciągłym napięciem, że nie miała nawet siły się podnieść. Jednocześnie czuła, jak panika ściska ją za serce.

Przecież powinien gdzieś tu być! _Powinien_, do cholery!

Gdyby ktoś jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu powiedział jej, że wycieńczona fizycznie i psychicznie, będzie szukać tego człowieka, chyba puknęła by się w czoło. Przecież to było zupełnie irracjonalne.

Ona i on?

Ona _potrzebująca_ go?

Ona _szukająca_ go, mimo zmęczenia?

Ona _tęskniąca_, tak rozpaczliwie tęskniąca przez te kilka dni, tygodni, miesięcy za jego dotykiem?

A jednak to była ona. Ta sama Hermiona Granger, która większość swojego nastoletniego życia spędziła z nosem w książkach. Pijąca kakao o dwunastej w nocy oraz diabelnie słodką i mocną kawę; z palcami wiecznie ubrudzonymi atramentem i z odciskami od stalówki pióra. Gryfońska Wiem-To-Wszystko i najlepsza przyjaciółka Złotego Chłopca.

Autorka esejów na trzy stopy pergaminu i pięknych listów o zbliżonej długości. Kobieta, która chowała swoje uczucie, ujęte w słowa eleganckim, pochyłym pismem, w blaszanej puszce po kawie.

_Ona_, nikt inny, szukała Severusa Snape'a z rozpaczliwą nadzieją, że nic mu nie jest. Powód, dla którego to robiła, był prosty, choć nigdy nie wyartykułowany.

Kochała go. Kochała tak mocno, że gdyby miłość dało się się zważyć, zmierzyć lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób określić jej wielkość, nie starczyłoby jej liczb i czasu, by ją opisać.  
>Było to uczucie skrzętnie ukrywane, oddzielone od innych i zakopane na dnie serca, by przypadkiem nie zostało odkryte. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć. Nikt <em>nie powinien<em> wiedzieć. Jednak teraz, w tym momencie, nic innego się nie liczyło i Hermiona doskonale o tym wiedziała.

_"Miłość cierpliwa jest, łaskawa jest. Miłość nie zazdrości, nie szuka poklasku. Nie unosi się pychą..."_ - recytowała w myślach słowa, które tyle razy słyszała w kościele jako mała dziewczynka i od matki, gdy była starsza. - _"... z nich zaś największa jest miłość!"_

Tłum przerzedzał się. Granger podniosła się ostrożnie z kolan i wtedy go zobaczyła. Stał oparty o kolumnę niedaleko drzwi.

Na chwilę wolała zapomnieć, że otacza ją tłum obcych ludzi. Puściła się biegiem przed siebie, a on rozpostarł ramiona w zapraszającym geście. Owiała ją znajoma woń ziół. Szerokie ramiona zamknęły się wokół niej, dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wtuliła twarz w poplamione krwią, miękkie szaty i stwierdziła, że w tym momencie świat mógłby się skończyć.

Czuła jego ciepły oddech przy swoim uchy i słyszała szybkie bicie serca. Przekręciła lekko głowę w stronę jego twarzy. Na bladym policzku wyraźnie odcinała się pionowa szrama, która zdążyła mocno opuchnąć. Krew zakrzepła już jakiś czas temu, tworząc brzydki zaciek. Delikatnie dotknęła tego miejsca dłonią i nie zdziwiła się, gdy syknął z bólu, posyłając jej wściekłe spojrzenie, które po chwili złagodniało. Chłód zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się żar, którego tak dawno nie miała okazji oglądać.

Jego usta smakowały słodką kawą. Wargi były przyjemnie chłodne, a wnętrze ust ciepłe i wilgotne. Lekko przygryzł jej wargę, chwilę później łagodząc drobny ból językiem. Miała wrażenie, że nagle znalazła się w niebie. Gdyby jej umysł można było porównać do naczynia, teraz z pewnością byłoby ono puste. Z głowy wyleciały jej wszystkie myśli i pytania, które nękały ją od tak dawna.  
>W tym momencie nie chciała słuchać wyjaśnień, dlaczego Dumbledore musiał zginąć i dlaczego jego, Severusa, nie było z nią przez tyle czasu. Nie musiała wiedzieć, dlaczego przez ostatni rok nie odpisywał na listy i nie odpowiadał na wiadomości przesyłane patronusem.<p>

Był z nią. Smakował, wielbił, pieścił i sprawiał, że czuła się najważniejsza na świecie. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Przez chwilę byli tylko sobą i dla siebie. Bez świata, bez Boga, bez powietrza, bez życia.

- Mój... - mruknęła między pocałunkami, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy skóra na jego szyi smakuje równie dobrze, jak ta na policzku.

- Moja... - warknął, przygryzając płatek jej ucha.

Świat przestał dla niej istnieć.

***

Hermiona otworzyła oczy. Otaczała ją ciemność, lecz nie przejęła się tym zupełnie. Zaspana, lekko musnęła wargami klatkę piersiową Severusa, odnotowując w pamięci ciche warknięcie, po czym znów zapadła w sen.


End file.
